1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to trocar assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to a button latch mechanism for selectively securing first and second housing members of a trocar assembly with one-hand actuation thereof for selective separation of the first and second housing members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endoscopic surgical procedures have been widely accepted in the medical field since they provide a lower risk and a faster recovery period for the patient. Consequently, many minimally-invasive surgical instruments have been developed. In the midst of these newly emerging tools, a trocar assembly plays a crucial role. A trocar assembly is a surgical instrument that is used to gain access to a body cavity. A trocar assembly generally comprises two major components, a trocar sleeve, composed of a trocar housing and a trocar cannula, and a trocar obturator. The trocar cannula, having the trocar obturator inserted therethrough, is directed through the skin to access a body cavity. Once the body cavity is accessed, laparoscopic or arthroscopic surgery and endoscopic procedures may be performed. In order to penetrate the skin, the distal end of the trocar cannula is placed against the skin that has been previously cut with a scalpel. The trocar obturator is then used to penetrate the skin and access the body cavity. By applying pressure against the proximal end of the trocar obturator, the sharp point of the trocar obturator is forced through the skin until it enters the body cavity. The trocar cannula is inserted through the perforation made by the trocar obturator and the trocar obturator is withdrawn, leaving the trocar cannula as an access way to the body cavity.
The proximal end portion of the trocar cannula is typically joined to a trocar housing that defines a chamber having an open distal end portion in communication with the interior lumen defined by the trocar cannula. A trocar obturator, or other elongated surgical instruments axially extend into and are withdrawn from the trocar cannula through the proximal end portion of the chamber defined by the trocar housing.
Many trocar housings are formed with first and second housing members respectively housing a proximal seal assembly and a duckbill seal assembly. The housing members are selectively coupled to facilitate various surgical procedures. For example, it is often desirable to remove the first housing member during the removal of a specimen. The removal of the first housing member allows the specimen to pass through only the duckbill seal assembly, instead of passing through both the duckbill seal assembly and the proximal seal assembly. This provides for easier specimen removal and less trauma to the specimen during the removal process.
However, prior trocar housings utilize complicated and unreliable mechanisms for securing the first and second housing members. As such, a need exists for a trocar housing offering a convenient and reliable mechanism for connecting first and second housing members. The present invention provides such a mechanism while allowing for one-handed operation.